Amor con un desconocido
by Shiru92
Summary: La belleza de la costa de Amalfi hizo que Alice Cullen olvidara sus inhibiciones y pasara la noche en los brazos de un guapísimo desconocido. Lo que no sospechaba era que Jasper Withlock era en realidad un príncipe. . - Hermosa novela!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Vuelvo con una Adaptacion de una hermosa novela que vale la pena leer.

JAJAJA divertida y llena de amor, es una de mis novelas favoritas que no podia dejar de convertirla para Alice y Jasper!

Espero que les guste y me lo digan con Reviews!

le dejo la Sinopsis y el capitulo 1! Besos

**La belleza de la costa de Amalfi hizo que Alice Cullen olvidara sus**

**inhibiciones y pasara la noche en los brazos de un guapísimo desconocido.**

**Lo que no sospechaba era que Jasper Withlock era en realidad un príncipe**

**heredero destinado a casarse con una mujer de sangre real…**

**Alice no se hacía la menor ilusión; una estadounidense de clase media**

**jamás encajaría en un mundo de palacios y poder. Pero cuando el romance**

**acabó, Alice volvió a casa llevándose algo más que recuerdos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. son de Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia no me pertenece**

**Es solo una adaptación. **

**Capítulo 1**

Amalfi, Italia

Los últimos días en el paraíso… tantos paisajes por ver y tan poco tiempo para verlos… ¿y qué hacía allí… en un bar… malgastando el tiempo… sin decidirse a dar una vuelta más o a visitar otra catedral u otra villa? ¿Qué hacía coqueteando con un desconocido? «¡No, no estoy coqueteando con él!».

Estaban a finales de julio y la temperatura era agradable en aquel bar al aire libre. No hacía tanto calor como debía de estar haciendo en Texas. Alice Cullen tomó su copa de vino chardonnay y bebió tan deprisa que se le cayeron unas cuantas gotas por la barbilla y por el cuello, gotas que se apresuró a secar con una servilleta. La enorme lista de catedrales y las notas que había tomado sobre las ruinas griegas cayeron al suelo, pero Alice no se molestó en recogerlas pues no podía apartar los ojos del desconocido alto que estaba apoyado en la barra. ¿Quién había dicho aquello de «me puedo resistir a todo excepto a la tentación»? En aquel momento, el desconocido dejó de hablar con su amigo, un hombre bajito y fortachón, y levantó su botella de cerveza a modo de saludo. A continuación, dio un buen trago a la cerveza y paseó su mirada por la garganta y los labios de Alice, que sintió que la respiración se le entrecortaba. Involuntariamente, se llevó la mano a la boca y, luego, a la hendidura de la garganta, donde sentía el pulso acelerado. El calor de sus propios dedos le hizo imaginarse las enormes manos del desconocido y sus labios sobre su piel. Al instante, se puso a sudar e, instintivamente, se abanicó con la servilleta. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se llevó la mano a la cruz de oro que llevaba colgada del cuello y pidió fuerza al cielo. Se había comprado aquel colgante en una preciosa tienda llamada Illusions que había descubierto durante un paseo por el barrio de Ravello, cerca de su hotel. Pasear e ir de compras eran sus aficiones favoritas, no ir a los bares y coquetear con desconocidos. «¡Huye!».

El hombre dio otro trago a su botella y se quedó mirando la gardenia que Alice lucía en el pelo, haciendo que ella se llevara la yema de los dedos hacia aquel lugar y rozara los pétalos aterciopelados de la flor. Al instante, recordó que la persona que se lo había vendido le había advertido que no la tocara porque los pétalos se ponían marrones, así que Alice entrelazó los dedos en el regazo e intentó serenarse, pero no lo consiguió porque, al volver a mirar al desconocido, se percató de que la miraba con sus impresionantes y ardientes ojos azules. ¿Acaso aquel fuego lo había originado ella? Ante aquella posibilidad, Alice sintió que el calor se apoderaba de ella. Al verla sonrojarse, el desconocido sonrió. Mortificada y encantada a la vez, fingió que el zoom de su cámara le parecía fascinante. El amigo del Adonis desconocido se despidió con un abrazo, señal de que se iba. Parecía aburrido. «¡Vaya, va a tener que pasar por aquí!», pensó .

Alice se quedó mirando el suelo para evitar cualquier tipo de conversación, pero escuchó cómo el hombrecillo chasqueaba con la lengua al pasar. De alguna manera, la partida del amigo parecía significante. Como no quería pensar en ello, se concentró en los círculos que había formado el pie de su copa sobre la mesa de madera. Norma número uno: las mujeres inteligentes que viajan solas no ligan con desconocidos por muy guapos, simpáticos o deseables que parezcan. Sobre todo, jamás ligan con un hombre en un bar aunque sea un lugar precioso lleno de buganvillas, sol y turistas.

Alice se dijo que lo que debería hacer era guardar la cámara de fotos, levantarse e irse; debería hacer lo mismo que había hecho la noche anterior porque no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de persona era aquel hombre. ¿Y si fuera un gigoló o un asesino en serie? La segunda posibilidad era aterradora, pero la primera… ¿Sería un gigoló? ¿Y, entonces, el amigo que se acababa de ir sería su chulo? ¿Los gigolós tenían chulos? Alice pensó que podría resultar interesante escribir sobre lo que no sabía de la vida de los gigolós. Frunció el ceño al recordar a la mujer de pelo rubio platino, maquillaje exagerado y velos naranjas al viento con quien lo había visto el día anterior en un Maserati rojo descapotable. Se había fijado porque había visto el mismo coche delante de Illusions. Se trataba del coche de la propietaria de la tienda, el lugar en el que se había comprado la cruz, un cuadrito de lo más sentimental de un niño de pelo oscuro jugando en la arena de la playa, el escandaloso conjunto de lencería rosa y negro que llevaba puesto en aquellos momentos, su minifaldero vestido y, por supuesto, las maravillosas sandalias blancas a juego.

El día anterior por la tarde, cuando aquella mujer, bastante mayor que él, lo había dejado en la playa junto a un enorme yate llamado Simonetta, Alice no había prestado mucha atención al hecho de que lo besara repetidamente en las mejillas ni se había preguntado por qué parecía tan reacia a separarse de él.

Cuando la mujer había visto a Alice observándolos, la había reconocido y la había saludado con la mano, muy sonriente. Sin embargo, cuando él la había visto, se había mostrado sorprendido y se había separado de la mujer. De repente, aquella escena se le antojó a Alice mucho más significativa de lo que le había aparecido en un primer momento. De verdad, aquel desconocido podía resultar ser un gigoló. ¿Y qué decir del diamante del tamaño de un cubito de hielo que lucía la mujer de mediana edad que lo acompañaba hoy y que había llegado en un Ferrari negro? Ella también lo había llevado a la playa y lo había besado en las mejillas tan ardientemente como la del día anterior. En aquellos momentos, los ojos del desconocido sobre su piel desnuda la estaban quemando y Alice pensó que debería haberse vestido como solía hacerlo normalmente. En Austin, siempre llevaba ropa muy normalita, de estilo conservador y que la cubriera bien, pues era abogada y se ganaba la vida en los juzgados. Qué ironía que la mujer a la que había visto con el desconocido guapo, fuera su amante o su cliente, fuera la misma que le había vendido a ella aquel vestido blanco tan revelador. Aquella misma mujer le había indicado que se quitara las horquillas y se dejara el pelo suelto y le había aconsejado que se pusiera una flor. A continuación, precedida por sus velos naranjas y el maravilloso sonido de unos cascabeles que no se veían, la había acompañado a una placita que había junto a su tienda en la que había una frondosa gardenia junto a una estatua de Cupido. —Florece durante todo el año, así que puede cortar una todos los días mientras esté aquí —le había dicho con amabilidad—. Ya verá, son mágicas. Si me hace caso, antes de irse tendrá usted novio. ¿Tan evidente era que no lo tenía? Por si acaso, Alice había cortado una flor el día anterior y aquella misma mañana, otra.

En aquel momento, Alice se fijó en que ya estaba atardeciendo. El sol se estaba poniendo en la bahía, sobre el mar, y teñía de albaricoque las casas que jalonaban las laderas de la costa. Hacía mucho tiempo que soñaba con conocer la Costa Amalfi y no se arrepentía en absoluto de su viaje. Alice se arrellanó en su silla, sacó la lista de lugares que le quedaban por ver y las notas que había tomado de los que ya había visitado y se dijo que debería estar admirando las montañas y el mar y no devorando con la mirada a un hombre que podría ser un profesional del sexo. «Probablemente, ni siquiera podría permitírmelo», pensó. Claro que, si aquel hombre era verdaderamente un gigoló, obviamente creería que ella podía pagarlo. De lo contrario, no se la estaría comiendo viva con sus inmensos ojos azules. Alice tragó saliva. ¿Permitírselo? ¡Lo que tendría que hacer sería procesarlo! De haber estado en Austin, sería lo que habría hecho. Allí, tenía fama de ser una mujer eficiente, seria y… y, bueno, también tenía fama de marimandona… pero no lo era, lo que pasaba era que nadie, ni siquiera su familia, entendían lo que le costaba cumplir sus objetivos.

—¡Te encanta tenerlo todo bajo control y, además, eres frígida! —le había espetado James cuando Regina había rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio.

—Por favor, no hace falta ponerse así —había contestado ella.

—¡Devuélveme mi anillo! —le había ordenado él quitándoselo del dedo—. Primero me persigues durante un año y, cuando consigues que te haga caso, te niegas a casarte conmigo. Muy bien, en cualquier caso, supongo que me acabas de hacer un gran favor.

—Yo no te perseguí en ningún momento. Lo único que hice fue darte mi tarjeta de visita en una fiesta porque quería trabajar en el bufete de tu padre.

—Sí, y para colmo, te contrató. Es cierto que eres una abogada espectacular, pero en la cama eres un desastre —se había despedido poniéndose en pie y dejándola plantada en su restaurante japonés favorito con los platos llenos, nada de hambre y la cuenta. ¿Un desastre en la cama? Bueno, había fingido uno o dos orgasmos, pero siempre había sido por el bien de James.

Aquello la llevó a preguntarse si acaso un gigoló de talento podría enseñarle un par de trucos para hacerla más sexy en la cama. Bella, su hermana pequeña, la había consolado diciéndole que con aquel novio cualquiera hubiera tenido que fingir orgasmos, pero, poniéndose ya en plan serio, le había aconsejado que no se pasara el día haciendo listas y dando órdenes y que, sobre todo, fuera más intuitiva. ¿Intuitiva? Desde luego, en aquellos momentos no lo estaba siendo. Estaba sentada todo lo lejos que podía del profesional del sexo, demasiado nerviosa porque sentía su mirada sobre ella y con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. La mayor parte de sus amigas se habían acostado en alguna ocasión con un desconocido y le habían descrito los encuentros en detalle cuando quedaban a comer, pero aquello no era para ella.

Ella siempre había tenido muy claro que lo que quería era casarse por amor con un profesional respetable y de dinero y sólo había salido con hombres que cumplían aquellos criterios. Por supuesto, tenía una larguísima lista sobre criterios. Sin embargo, en cuanto había visto a aquel desconocido, que no los cumplía en absoluto, su mundo se había vuelto caótico. Había sido como si la Alice de verdad se hubiera ido a hibernar, como si Austin fuera un planeta remoto de otra galaxia. ¿Intuitiva? Aquella palabra se le antojaba peligrosa. Si había alguien sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera ser la antítesis del hombre ambicioso de matrícula de honor que a Alice le gustaba, sin duda era aquel desconocido con pinta de gigoló.

El Adonis era guapísimo, pero no parecía tener sustancia alguna. Aun así, no se podía negar que su cuerpo parecía una escultura de Miguel Ángel y Alice se dijo que, como buena niña educada que era, apreciaba una buena obra de arte. Como todos los italianos, iba vestido a la perfección, así que daba igual que no tuviera cerebro. Alice estaba demasiado encandilada por la belleza como para ponerse a pensar en cosas más profundas. El desconocido llevaba una camisa blanca abierta hasta la cintura que dejaba al descubierto un abdomen musculoso. Alice sintió que su instinto le hacía desear quitarle aquella camisa y los vaqueros desgastados que llevaba y recorrer con su lengua aquella piel bronceada por el sol para que, a continuación, él hiciera lo mismo con ella.

¡Sí! Alice se lo imaginó desnudo y, al imaginarse lamiéndole todo el cuerpo, tuvo que llevarse de nuevo el vino a la boca. Se preguntó si los hijos de aquel desconocido serían tan guapos como él. ¿Hijos? ¿De dónde había salido aquello? Sin poder evitarlo, Se imaginó a un precioso niño y una encantadora niña de pelo oscuro y rizado chapoteando en la piscina de un jardín. ¿Hijos? ¿Con aquel desconocido? ¡No! ¿Qué había sido de E-321, del que se había enterado gracias a su amiga Rose, aquel donante anónimo cuyo esperma era tan perfecto que Alice había comprado las ocho últimas muestras que quedaban en el banco de semen? Alice se dijo que debía de estar volviéndose loca y se preguntó qué habría sido de la Alice de verdad, de aquella Alice que sabía que una no iba por ahí comprando esperma y, luego, acostándose con un desconocido. Claro que también era cierto que no había acudido a la clínica el día que tenía cita para la inseminación artificial. En cualquier caso, después de haberlo dejado con James, su vida había cambiado drásticamente y Alice había visto claro que, en lugar de conocer al señor perfecto, salir con él, casarse con él y quedarse embarazada, las cosas se podían hacer al revés.

Así, había decidido tener un hijo primero y, luego, encontrar a un hombre con el que casarse. Al comentarlo con sus amistades, Rose le había hablado de H-321, el donante del que ella ya estaba inseminada. Alice se había convencido de que era la solución perfecta. Sin embargo, cuando lo había comentado en casa, su padre había montado en cólera.

Unos días después, su madre la había llamado para decirle que su padre llevaba varios días sin hablarle, algo que no había ocurrido durante los treinta años que llevaban casados, porque, según él, todo aquello era culpa suya por haber permitido que su hija estudiara y frecuentara a aquella gente demasiado liberal.

—Por favor, Mar, piénsate bien lo que vas a hacer —le había pedido su madre, que siempre la llamaba Mar, de Mary, su primer nombre—. ¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones antes de la inseminación? ¿Por qué no te vas a Italia? Estamos en verano y hace un montón de tiempo que no te vas de vacaciones. Allí, la gente tiene otro ritmo de vida y, a lo mejor, eso te hace ver las cosas de otra manera. Por favor, Mar —había insistido Esme—. Los italianos no pretenden controlar su vida, simplemente dejan que pase y la disfrutan. Hija, algún día tú también te enamorarás, como tu hermana.

Sí, su hermana se había enamorado de Edward, su novio. Vamos, que le había quitado el novio. Nadie parecía recordarlo ya. Cierto que se había casado con él y que tenían tres hijos adorables, pero, aun así, primero había sido suyo.

Alice se tapó los ojos durante un buen rato. Al abrirlos, se encontró rodeada por macetas de barro llenas de flores, terrazas, sombrillas y él. Había dos chicas a su lado, sonriendo, intentando ligar con él, pero el desconocido sólo tenía ojos para ella. La miraba con tanto deseo que Alice sentía una necesidad física de levantarse, acercarse a él y apretarse contra su cuerpo, pasarle los dedos por el pelo, tocarlo por todas partes, llevárselo a algún lugar cercano y hacerle de todo. Se moría por sentirse bajo su cuerpo sudado, quería todo de aquel hombre, quería hacerlo todo con él, quería probar cosas inimaginables.

«Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, ni siquiera he hablado con él, pero lo deseo como un animal», pensó. En su vida al otro lado del océano Atlántico, Alice habría querido saber a qué universidad había ido, qué planes de vida tenía y de qué familia procedía, pero aquella chica medio desnuda que llevaba una gardenia en el pelo sentía más que pensaba. Ya estaba empezando a tener miedo de sí misma porque se moría por estar entre los brazos de aquel hombre, por besarlo, por acariciarlo, por conocer la pasión, la pasión de verdad, por primera vez en su vida. Si aquel tipo era un gigoló, ¿podría ser suyo por una noche si le pagaba?

Alice sintió que se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Y qué pasaba con E-321 y con los planes que había hecho con Rose para criar a sus hijos como medio hermanos? ¡Un desconocido sensual no era para ella, una mujer obsesionada por la salud y a la que le gustaba tenerlo todo bajo control! ¿Y si le contagiaba algo? Alice no sabía si era que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo o si sería por acción de las voluptuosas y desnudas estatuas que había por todas partes en los palacios de Italia, pero lo cierto era que sus hormonas andaban revolucionadas. Sí, pero ella siempre había creído que el sexo se practicaba solamente en las relaciones serias y en el matrimonio. Nada más.

«Pero también sirve para la procreación, ¿no? Tienes treinta y tres años, no tienes novio y se te está pasando el arroz», le murmuraron sus hormonas.

«Deberías estar casada», le dijo otra vocecita.

Ella, que siempre había sido una mujer inteligente, chapada a la antigua, perfeccionista y rápida a la hora de tomar decisiones, se preguntó qué ocurriría si se dejara llevar por una vez en su vida. Aliceseparó los labios, se subió la falda deslizándola suavemente por encima de sus muslos y esperó a que la vida decidiera pues ella no tenía ni idea de cómo se contrataba a un gigoló. ¿Habría un lenguaje secreto? ¿Tendría que subirse la falda todavía un poco más, parpadear continuamente o hacerle un guiño seductor? ¿Tendría que acercarse a la barra y abrir el bolso para mostrarle el dinero o quedarse allí sentada esperando a que fuera él quien diera el primer paso? La noche anterior, el desconocido la había seguido hasta aquel bar, pero, cuando había comenzado a flirtear con ella, Alice había huido y se había escondido detrás de unos árboles. El desconocido la había seguido, había salido a la calle y la había buscado, pero ella se había cuidado muy mucho de que no la viera. Por fin, el desconocido se había dado por vencido y se había ido al estupendo yate que había anclado en la bahía, en el que debía de haber pasado la noche. ¿Con otra mujer? ¿Una clienta? ¿A lo mejor con la mujer madura de los velos? Alice sintió náuseas.

En aquel momento, el objeto de su deseo la miró a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Sin pensárselo dos veces, apoyó la yema del dedo índice sobre la falda del vestido y se la subió lentamente por el muslo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Alice se dio cuenta de que las dos chicas que estaban sentadas a la mesa de al lado los miraban y se reían. Sin duda, eran de por allí, sabían a lo que se dedicaba el desconocido y se habían dado cuenta de sus intenciones. ¿Tanto se notaba? Alice se dijo que, a lo mejor todo aquello era una locura y haría mejor yéndose, pero en aquel momento el camarero que la había estado atendiendo le llevó una copa de champán, le dijo algo en italiano que ella no entendió y señaló a su admirador, el desconocido que estaba en la barra. Alice lo volvió a mirar, él sonrió encantado y ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y que las braguitas de encaje rosa comenzaban a humedecerse. Se dijo que debería tomar un taxi y volver a su hotel, darse una buena ducha de agua fría y tomarse una pastilla para dormir, pero se encontró tocando el borde de la copa de champán con la yema del dedo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y bebiendo el contenido. El desconocido sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Como si eso fuera la señal convenida, el desconocido avanzó hacia su mesa, lo que causó que las niñas de la mesa de al lado comenzaron a cuchichear y a reírse.

—¿Le importa que me siente? —le preguntó al llegar a su lado. Tenía una voz grave y profunda y hablaba muy bien inglés, lo que sorprendió a Alice. ¿Un gigoló culto y educado?

—Yo… lo cierto es que debería decir que sí —contestó Alice—. En realidad, debería irme…

—Supongo que sería lo mejor. Sí, lo mejor sería que se fuera, pero no puede, ¿verdad? —sonrió el desconocido—. No puede ignorar el impulso que se ha apoderado de usted. A mí me ha pasado lo mismo.

De cerca, aquel hombre tenía las pestañas increíblemente largas. ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que tener pestañas así de largas? No era justo. Claro que no era justo. La vida no era justa. Si lo fuera, ella estaría casada y tendría hijos y seguiría siendo la preferida de su padre.

«Si tuvieras una hija con él, la afortunada niña sería tan guapa como una actriz», le dijeron sus hormonas hambrientas.

—Si quiere, me voy —dijo el desconocido.

—No —contestó Alice ante la posibilidad de perderlo. Al instante, notó que la boca se le había secado y que su deseo era tan fuerte que no podía ni hablar. El desconocido se sentó, llamó el camarero y pidió más champán. Cuando se lo llevaron, Alice se bebió la copa de un trago, lo que pareció divertirle.

—¿Le doy miedo? —le preguntó.

—No, me doy miedo a mí misma. Es la primera vez que hago algo así.

—Bien, me alegro —rio el desconocido—. Para que lo sepa, conmigo está a salvo. Le prometo que no haremos nada que usted no quiera. A continuación, levantó la mano para llamar al camarero de nuevo, pero Alice se apresuró a agarrársela y a indicarle al camarero que no acudiera, momento que el gigoló aprovechó para acariciarle la palma de la mano. Sus caricias eran suaves, pero hicieron que Alice sintiera chispas por todo el cuerpo. Se sentía débil, sexual y excitada y lo único que había hecho era acariciarle la mano. Desde luego, aquel hombre era todo un profesional y sabía lo que hacía. Se le daba bien su trabajo. Alice se dijo que el desconocido no haría nada si ella no quisiera porque, evidentemente, lo único que buscaba era su dinero. Obviamente, él no sentía lo que ella sentía, así que no había peligro. Lo tenía todo controlado.

—Me llamo Jasper —se presentó el gigoló—. Jasper Withlock —le dijo al oído.

Alice se preguntó si aquél sería su verdadero nombre.

—Claro que supongo que sabrá quién soy o, por lo menos, lo que soy —añadió mirándola casi como pidiéndole disculpas. Así que era cierto. Era un gigoló.

—Sí —admitió Alice desviando la mirada.

—No se preocupe, soy un hombre, un hombre normal y corriente —le dijo el desconocido.

—Si usted lo dice —contestó Alice tímidamente.

—¿Y usted cómo se llama?

—Mary —contestó Alice eligiendo su primer nombre para establecer una distancia entre ellos—. Mi madre me llama Mar, pero los demás me llaman… —se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que estaba dando demasiadas explicaciones, señal inequívoca de que estaba nerviosa.

—Mar —dijo él—. Hermoso nombre.

El aire entre ellos parecía estar cargado de electricidad. Cada vez hacía más calor. Alice se dijo que, a lo mejor, era ella la que estaba al rojo vivo.

—¿Tiene hambre o prefiere que nos vayamos directamente al hotel? — murmuró Jasper. ¿La cena estaría incluida en el coste total? ¿Qué pensaría el personal de su hotel cuando la viera llegar con él?

—La verdad es que he comido tarde —contestó Alice.

—Yo también —murmuró Jasper. A continuación, se acercó a ella, le puso una mano en la cintura, con la otra le tomó una mano, se llevó las yemas de sus dedos a la boca y se las besó una a una mirándola a los ojos. Todos sus movimientos eran extremadamente suaves.

Aunque fuera gigoló, nada de lo que hacía aquel hombre parecía falso ni practicado y Alice se encontró sintiendo un terrible vacío en el bajo vientre. Cuando le depositó la mano sobre la mesa de nuevo, no pudo evitar suspirar. A continuación, Jasper dibujó sus labios con un dedo, haciéndola excitarse todavía más. Al hacerlo, Regina se fijó en que tragaba saliva. Ella también tragó. Las chicas de la mesa de al lado no paraban de reírse.

—Che bella —dijo Jasper levantándose de repente. Desde luego, no había sido muy sutil, pero ¿qué esperaba? Se trataba de un gigoló. Italiano, además. Aquello era trabajo para él. Alice se dijo que debería alabar su saber hacer y su talento, pero estaba tan atrapada por su manera de hacer las cosas que le estaba resultando difícil recordar que todo aquello no era de verdad. Jasper le hizo una señal al camarero para que le llevara la cuenta y, antes de que a Alice le diera tiempo de rebuscar en el bolso, dejó unos cuantos euros sobre la mesa, la tomó del codo y la sacó del local.

Alice se dio cuenta de que, cuando se había puesto de pie, todo el mundo se había callado. Incluso la música se había parado. Cuando, desde la puerta, se dio la vuelta para despedirse del dueño del local, Alice volvió a oír las risas de las chicas. Sin duda, había pagado la cuenta para quedar bien. Desde luego, era un gigoló de lujo.

Al recordar el Maserati, el Ferrari y el yate en el que debía de haber pasado la noche, Alice se preguntó si tendría suficiente dinero para pagarle. Quizá aceptara tarjetas de crédito o estuviera dispuesto a acompañarla a un cajero automático. Sí, era un gigoló de lujo, así que seguro que aceptaba tarjetas.

Que les parecio?

Comenten! 5 Reviews y subo capitulo 2 :D

besos


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. son de Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia no me pertenece**

**Es solo una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 2**

Alice salió de la ducha y se secó con una toalla gruesa y suave y, tal y como le había sugerido Jasper, se puso el albornoz del hotel. Al salir del baño, sintió su melena húmeda sobre los hombros y se dispuso a esperar a Jasper, que la había dejado en su suite para ir a atender una llamada telefónica. Acababan de llegar y Jasper no había hecho más que pedir al servicio de habitaciones que le subieran fresas y champán y un surtido de quesos cuando había sonado su teléfono móvil. Al ver de quién se trataba, había fruncido el ceño, había tomado a Alice de la barbilla, la había besado en la frente, se había disculpado diciéndole que la llamada era muy importante y debía atenderla y se había marchado, dejandola preguntándose quién sería la persona que lo llamaba y sintiéndose un poco celosa. Alice tragó saliva e intentó no pensar en su maravilloso cuerpo ni en lo que se disponían a hacer. Para intentar distraerse, se fijó en la preciosa ciudad que se veía desde la ventana, pero no pudo evitar percatarse de que le temblaban las manos mientras marcaba el teléfono de su amiga Rose.

—¿Sí? Rose ya estaba embarazada del donante E-321, que a su compañera Kate y a ella les había parecido perfecto, y tenían la casa llena de fotografías suyas y de sus «hijos» como futuros hermanastros de su ansiado vástago. —No te puedes imaginar dónde estoy —la saludó Alice sacando del armario el cuadrito del niño jugando en la playa.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡En Italia! —contestó su amiga—. Supongo que será ya de noche y estarás en el hotel, te habrás duchado y estarás lista para meterte en la cama para hacer una de tus famosas listas con todo lo que te falta por ver antes de volver. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, estoy en Italia y estoy en el hotel, pero… he conocido a un hombre — anunció en voz baja.

—¡Esas son las cinco palabras más peligrosas que hay en el mundo, sobre todo si estamos hablando de un italiano! Claro que, conociéndote, supongo que se tratará de un hombre inteligente y ambicioso…

—No, no es así en absoluto, pero no pasa nada porque entre nosotros no hay nada serio. Es espectacularmente guapo, el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero creo que podría tratarse de un gigoló.

—¿Un gigoló? Alice, por favor, no digas tonterías. Ese es el típico tópico que no es cierto. Me parece que harías mejor volviendo a casa cuanto antes. No pareces tú. Se suponía que te ibas a Italia a descansar, a comer bien, a emborracharte de arte y a visitar a tu abuela en la Toscana, no a conocer a un hombre.

—Sí, lo del arte puede que haya sido parte del problema porque las esculturas aquí son de lo más eróticas —suspiró Alice.

—Págale y vete inmediatamente al aeropuerto —le ordenó Rose.

—Pero es tan guapo…

—¿Te ha puesto algo en la bebida?

—¡No!

—No sigas adelante. Todo esto es porque James te dijo que eras estrecha y frígida y porque has estado trabajando demasiado. No tienes que demostrarle a nadie que eres una seductora disfrazada. No tienes por qué hacerlo. ¿Te das cuenta de que me has llamado porque estabas buscando oír a la voz de la razón?

—No, en realidad te he llamado porque he estado pensando lo de E-321. Verás, estando aquí en Italia, lo de la inseminación artificial se me hace demasiado impersonal. Yo no soy tú. Yo puedo… acostarme con un hombre.

—Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, sabes que ese donante es perfecto — objetó Rose—. Mira, haz lo que quieras, pero, ante todo, utiliza preservativo.

Alice miró hacia abajo y vio a Jasper tres plantas más abajo, hablando en el jardín del hotel. Como si hubiera sentido sus ojos en él, Jasper miró hacia arriba y le sonrió. Alice sintió que la respiración se le entrecortaba y lo saludó con la mano, encantada como una colegiala.

—Me siento… siento que hay una conexión extraña y poderosa entre nosotros —comentó.

—¡Y estás así sin haber tenido el primer orgasmo! Esto no va bien. Sal de ahí corriendo —le dijo Rose. En aquel momento, Alice oyó que recibía otra llamada y, al mirar la pantalla, comprobó que se trataba de Bella.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó sintiéndose culpable—. ¡Se me había olvidado por completo que hoy era el bautizo de los gemelos de mi hermana! —le dijo a Rose—. Te tengo que dejar.

—Sólo una cosa —insistió Rose—. Avión.

—Sí, sí, luego te llamo —se despidió Alice—. ¿Bella? —añadió cambiando de interlocutora.

—¡Sí, Alice! —exclamó su hermana desde Austin—. ¡Por fin! ¡Te he llamado tres veces!

—¿Qué tal el bautizo?

—Muy bien, ha venido todo el mundo. Sólo faltabas tú. Alice se sintió todavía más culpable.

—Estamos en el jardín porque, aunque hace calor, papá se ha empeñado en poner la barbacoa. Mamá está nerviosa porque la última vez quemó la carne. Está tan nerviosa que no para de decir que, con un poco de suerte, encontrarás a un hombre en Italia. Debe de estar muy disgustada porque lo hayas dejado con James, no para de decirlo aunque los demás sabemos que no has ido a Italia para eso. No se lo digas, pero ha sido idea suya que te llamara. Quiere saber si has conocido a alguien.

—Claro.

—¿Has conocido a alguien?

—No, no —contestó Alice tragando saliva.

—Te echo mucho de menos —dijo Bella—. Reneesme me pregunta por ti todos los días —añadió refiriéndose a su hija mayor—. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Dentro de tres días.

—No sé si lo va a poder soportar. Se muere por verte. Sobre todo, después de lo que papá le acaba de decir.

—¿Qué le ha dicho?

—Le acaba de soltar: «Ahora que tengo otros dos nietos, a ti ya no te necesito para nada».

—¡No me puedo creer que lo haya vuelto a hacer! —exclamó Alice.

—¿Vuelto? —se extrañó Bella.

—No, nada, nada.

De repente, Alice recordó aquel día en el que llevaron a su hermana del hospital a casa. Ella, como hermana mayor que era, a sus tres años había corrido a darle la bienvenida. Su padre se había arrodillado y ella se había subido a su rodilla y le había pasado los brazos por el cuello. Dicen que los niños no se acuerdan de lo que han vivido a los tres años. Las palabras que en aquellos momentos le había dedicado su padre le habían herido el alma como dardos envenenados y las recordaba perfectamente. «Ahora que tengo otra hija, a ti ya no te necesito para nada». A continuación, había tomado a Bella en brazos y había comenzado a cantarle mientras Alice corría a su habitación y se escondía en el armario. Desde entonces, había tenido celos de su hermana y había dudado del amor de su padre. En lugar de desaparecer con la edad, sus sentimientos negativos hacia su hermana pequeña se habían recrudecido cuando Bella se había casado con Edward y, todavía más, desde que había tenido tres hijos. A su padre nada de lo que ella hiciera le parecía suficiente, lo único de lo que hablaba era de los tres nietos que le había dado Bella. Por supuesto, Alice también estaba completamente encandilada por los pequeños, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía aunque se sintiera culpable por ello.

—Anda, dile a Rennesme que se ponga al teléfono —le dijo a su hermana. La niña lloraba tan fuerte que Alice tuvo que apartarse el auricular del oído.

—Hey, chiquitita, soy la tía Allie, ¿qué tal estás? No hagas caso de lo que te ha dicho el abuelo.

—¡Odio a los gemelos! —contestó la pequeña desconsolada.

—No digas eso. Tú eres una niña buena, una buena hermana mayor y quieres a tus hermanitos. Jake y Emmet necesitan una hermana mayor. El abuelo no se ha portado bien. A veces, lo hace.

—¡El abuelo no es bueno!

—No, a veces no lo es, tienes razón, pero tú eres una niña preciosa y adorable y todos te queremos mucho.

—¿Abuelito también?

—Sí, Abuelito también —le aseguró Alice aunque siempre había sospechado que, en cuanto había nacido Bella, su padre había dejado de necesitarla. Por lo visto, le había pasado lo mismo con su primera nieta y no había dudado en decírselo.

—Te quiero mucho, tía Allie —se despidió Rennesme más tranquila—. ¡Tarta de chocolate! ¡Adiós!

—Van a cortar la tarta —le dijo Bella—. Le gusta el chocolate tanto como a ti. Os parecéis mucho.

—Sí.

—Me alegro de haber podido hablar contigo. Edward te manda recuerdos. Edward. Alice se preguntó cómo sería su vida si hubiera sido ella la que se hubiera casado con él y la que tuviera tres hijos con él. Tras colgar el teléfono, Alice recordó lo mal que su padre la había hecho sentir cuando le había dicho aquello tantos años atrás. «Ahora que tengo otra hija, a ti ya no te necesito para nada». Alice se quedó mirando el mar. Antes de que naciera Bella, su padre la adoraba. Desde el nacimiento de su hermana, Alice se había esforzado día y noche para recuperar su lugar privilegiado en el paraíso, pero no lo había conseguido. Bella siempre había sido una niña encantadora, tan adorable que a nadie le había importado que sacara malas notas. Ni siquiera que dejara la universidad para casarse con Edward. Por supuesto, no se habían dado cuenta de que le había quitado el novio a su hermana y que ella se había quedado hecha polvo. Edward también era abogado y había sido su adorado novio hasta que, en cuanto había conocido a Bella, se había olvidado de todo lo que tenía en común con Alice. Daba igual que hubiera sido el único hombre al que ella había amado en su vida. Por lo visto, toda su familia creía que ya se había sobrepuesto a lo ocurrido y ella se repetía sin cesar que así era.

También se había repetido sin cesar que los orgasmos con James eran de verdad. No quería pensar en aquellos momentos en que Jasper era alto y moreno y se parecía un poco a Edward.

**...**

—¿Has llamado a Maria? Jasper frunció el ceño. Su madre, la princesa Charlotte Elizabeth Carmen Withlock, por mencionar solamente algunos de sus varios nombres y uno de sus numerosos títulos, a quien sus amigos íntimos llamaban Charlotte, le estaba hablando en italiano a pesar de que no era su lengua preferida pues se había educado en París porque su madre, la abuela de Jasper, con quien tenía una relación bastante distante, era hija de madre francesa y tenía predilección por todo lo francés. Tanto su madre como su abuela adoraban el francés, pero Jasper prefería el italiano o el inglés. El hecho de que su madre le estuviera hablando en italiano, quería decir que, como de costumbre, le iba a pedir algo.

—Todavía, no —contestó Jasper.

—Jasper, tesoro, ¿por qué lo estás retrasando tanto?

—A lo mejor es por la sangre gitana que corre por mis venas. Su madre ignoró su comentario. Nunca le había hecho gracia que le recordaran que uno de sus antepasados había sido un rey gitano.

—Hoy en la comida me has prometido que ibas a llamar a la princesa Maria Viola Eugenia de la Torre —le recordó—. Me has prometido que la ibas a cortejar y que te ibas a casar con ella cuanto antes.

—Así es y lo haré. Te has pasado toda la vida recordándome cuáles eran mis deberes y jamás te he fallado, ¿no?

—Ya sabes que las dos familias han hablado y que el matrimonio está prácticamente convenido. Por supuesto que lo sabía. De hecho, el matrimonio ya se habría celebrado si él no hubiera estado de luto.

—Ya sabes que hoy es el aniversario de…

—Sí, lo sé —le dijo su madre—, pero ya hace dos años de aquello. Su familia y la de su pseudoprometida, Maria, eran aristócratas modernos con linajes de casi mil años. Ambas familias valoraban las influencias, el poder y el dinero sobre todo lo demás. Después, también la cultura, el pedigrí y la tradición, por no mencionar los títulos. Cuanto más pomposos e ilustres, mejor. Los padres de Jasper, que habían dejado su crianza y educación en manos de niñeras, tutores y educadores, se habían cuidado, eso sí, muy mucho de enseñarles a él y a su hermana que lo más importante en la vida era el dinero, el poder y el lujo, por ese orden.

Los deseos personales se sacrificaban en aras de la fortaleza familiar. De ahí que, por ejemplo, no hubiera ningún problema en que los miembros jóvenes de la familia salieran con personas conocidas, incluso actrices; pero, una vez casados, había que olvidarse de aquellas aventuras. Y uno no se casaba con cualquiera.

—Tienes treinta y cinco años —le recordó su madre—. Ya va siendo hora de que te cases.

—Ya he estado casado.

—Sí, pero tu mujer murió. Tú estás vivo. ¿De verdad? Cada vez que los periodistas lo sorprendían con alguna mujer guapa, los tabloides hablaban del viudo alegre, que no era otro sino él. No tenían ni idea de lo culpable que se sentía por cómo había tratado a Simonetta. ¿Cómo lo iban a saber los demás si él no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella hasta un mes antes de que muriera? Tras su muerte, el amor lo había desbordado hasta hacerle sentir que se ahogaba. —La princesa es una mujer muy guapa —dijo su madre.

—Guapa como una joya… fría y distante también como una joya.

—Sin dinero y sin poder, Jasper, los títulos no sirven de nada. Ella tiene mucho dinero y mucho poder.

—Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces.

—Eres un príncipe.

—Una circunstancia lamentable que me complica mucho la vida, te lo aseguro.

—Y también te da muchos privilegios. Ya sabes que los privilegios acarrean responsabilidades. Debes casarte bien y comportarte responsablemente para seguir siendo un príncipe. Debes pensar en tus hijos, en las generaciones venideras. Nuestra posición nunca ha sido más frágil que hoy en día. Si uno tiene suerte, el amor llega después del matrimonio. Tú te enamoraste de Simonetta, ¿no?

—Sí, tuve suerte —reconoció Jasper—. Precisamente por eso, no creo que vaya a volver a tenerla —añadió haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no colgar el teléfono—. Por favor, preferiría que no habláramos de Simonetta.

—Mi pobre tesoro. Para su madre, el dolor y las emociones eran lujos que ellos no se podían permitir. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Romano habían perdido diez castillos y más de un millón de acres de tierra que les habían arrebatado los rusos. La familia había conseguido prosperar casándose bien y diversificando los intereses empresariales. Las cosas les habían ido bien y en aquellos momentos tenían varias multinacionales en el continente americano, muchas de ellas a cargo de Jasper Aun así, a la familia de Maria le había ido mejor y tenía mucho más dinero que la suya. Su madre lo sabía muy bien y había comenzado a cortejar a sus padres en el mismísimo entierro de Simonetta.

—Entiendo que casarme con Maria le viene muy bien a familia, pero ¿acaso todo tiene que ser siempre por dinero?

—Por supuesto que no, tesoro. Maria es una mujer muy guapa, así que seguro que te enamorarás de ella tarde o temprano. Jasper no lo tenía tan claro. Como de costumbre, su madre había elegido el peor momento. A causa de Mar, a Jasper le hubiera gustado mostrarse más evasivo cuando había comido con su madre aquella mañana en el palacio de verano familiar. No tenía ninguna prisa por volverse a casar. Le parecía demasiado pronto. Apenas habían pasado dos años desde que su mujer, embarazada, había muerto al quedarse su coche sin frenos y caer por un barranco en la Riviera francesa. Su primer matrimonio también había sido de conveniencia. Precisamente por eso, Jasper no se había dado cuenta de que la amaba hasta los últimos meses. Por culpa de su cabezonería, su felicidad había sido muy corta. Jasper se fustigaba por no haberla hecho feliz. Cuánto le gustaría poder volver atrás y hacer las cosas de otra manera. Pero no había marcha atrás y, de alguna manera, su madre tenía razón. Tenía que seguir adelante con su vida. Algo lo impulsó a levantar la mirada y vio a la chica estadounidense que lo tenía prendado en aquellos momentos. No se parecía en nada a la tímida e inocente Simonetta, pero Mar era de lo más excitante. Cuando la tarde anterior su abuela lo había dejado junto al yate y le había señalado a la jovencita que estaba sentada bajo los limoneros con un vestido veraniego, Jasper había olvidado al instante su dolor y había decidido no irse directamente a dormir. Simonetta era bajita e insegura mientras que Mar era, morena, más madura y segura de sí misma. Por lo menos, se lo había parecido a él cuando la había visto dejar el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa y quitarse las gafas para mirarlo. A Jasper le había gustado la manera en la que su voluminosa melena morena le caía formando ondulaciones sobre los hombros. También le había gustado el fuego abrasador de sus ojos color café y la gardenia que lucía en el pelo, que era más bella que cualquier joya. Le había parecido que ella también se había quedado encandilada al verlo. Su mujer siempre se había mostrado muy tímida, casi virginal, infantil. Jamás lo había mirado con tanto deseo como lo estaba mirando aquella desconocida, lo que lo llevó a comprender que no iba a tener que esforzarse demasiado en cortejarla porque ya era suya. Jasper había supuesto que Mar se había enterado de que estaba viviendo en el yate y había ido a esperarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo persiguieran por su título, su dinero y unos segundos de fama. Normalmente, evitaba a aquellas mujeres, pero Mar le había hecho olvidar su dolor, así que hizo una excepción y la siguió al bar. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, al verlo, le había sonreído, se había sonrojado y había salido corriendo.

Ahora que estaba con ella de nuevo, no estaba de humor para ocuparse de las responsabilidades familiares en lo tocante a Maria. Quería olvidarse de ella y también de Simonetta. Por lo menos, durante aquella noche.

—Madre, ya te llamaré mañana —se despidió.

—Por favor, no te olvides de llamar a Maria.

—Ciao —dijo Jasper colgando el teléfono. A continuación, lo desconectó para que su madre no pudiera molestarlo más y miró hacia arriba. Al instante, se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Alice, que lo acariciaron, excitándole. Automáticamente, se imaginó el cuerpo que había bajo el albornoz. ¿Estaría desnuda? Probablemente, sí. Había llegado el momento de descubrirlo. Mientras subía en el ascensor, sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él. Jamás se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer y aquello, de alguna manera, le alarmaba. Al día siguiente, tendría que llamar a Maria y seguir con los planes de su madre, pero aquella noche era de Mar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. son de Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia no me pertenece**

**Es solo una adaptación.**

Capítulo 3

—Perdona por haber tenido que ausentarme —se disculpó Jasper al volver a la habitación. —No pasa nada, yo también tenía que hacer un par de llamadas —contestó Alice cerrándose bien el albornoz y retirándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. Jasper se preguntó si se daría cuenta de lo adorable que estaba. Entonces, Alice dejó un cuadro que tenía en la mano sobre el sofá. Jasper se fijó en él y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular pues el chiquillo retratado era él. Su abuela se había pasado de la raya.

—¿Qué te está pareciendo Italia?

—Un lugar maravilloso —contestó Alice—. He hecho un montón de fotografías.

—Me alegro mucho porque, además de las fotografías, te vas a llevar otros recuerdos maravillosos —dijo Jasper bajando la intensidad de las luces. Al instante, vio que ella se ponía nerviosa, lo que le gustó sobremanera porque las mujeres demasiado agresivas tampoco le gustaban demasiado. Se acercó a ella, pero no la tocó. En el silencio, se sintió abrasado por sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. Se moría por llevarse a aquella mujer a la cama, por hacerle el amor cuanto antes, así que la tomó entre sus brazos.

—No sé si esto es un gran error —murmuró Alice intentando zafarse. Tenía razón. Aquello podía ser un gran error. Sobre todo, para él. ¿Y si aquella mujer lo amenazaba al día siguiente con venderle a la prensa la historia de la noche que había pasado con el príncipe? No sería la primera vez que lo chantajeaban así. Claro que su familia ya había contratado los servicios de las personas pertinentes para hacerse cargo de aquellos asuntos.

—Siempre hay un riesgo en todo lo que hacemos, ¿no? —contestó Jasper apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—Supongo que sí. Lo que pasa es que, normalmente, con los hombres, no me arriesgo.

—Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes —dijo Jasper besándola en la mejilla. Alice dio un respingo, lo que le sorprendió.

—Qué fácil es decir eso cuando la que más se arriesga aquí soy yo. Tú estás acostumbrado a esto, te acuestas con todo tipo de mujeres. Es lo que sueles hacer, ¿no? - A Jasper no le hizo mucha gracia que le recordara que sabía quién era.

—No creas todo lo que leas sobre mí —le dijo refiriéndose a los tabloides—. Exageran mucho.

—¿Te refieres a que te anuncias como si fueras un profesional cualquiera?

—¿Cómo?

Alice apretó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. —Perdona, es que, cuando me pongo nerviosa, hablo por los codos.

Evidentemente, Alice estaba nerviosa por estar con un príncipe. No era la primera vez que le pasaba.

—En realidad, no soy tan diferente a ti —le dijo Jasper para tranquilizarla.

—Pero…

—Yo soy un hombre y tú eres una mujer y nos gustamos —dijo Jasper besándola en la mandíbula. Alice dio otro respingo.

—No hay nada más sencillo en la vida que un hombre y una mujer que quieren pasar la noche juntos —insistió Jasper besándola en la punta de la nariz.

—Sabes que, en realidad, es más complicado —contestó Alice. Jasper no quería discutir. Lo que quería era hacerle el amor a aquella mujer. Aquella mujer que había flirteado con él dos noches seguidas y en la que llevaba pensando desde el día anterior. Tenía que hacer algo, así que la besó en la boca. Alice suspiró y, cuando Jasper profundizó el beso, se puso a temblar como si la necesidad la hubiera poseído por completo y quisiera pasar a mayores también. Muy lentamente, Jasper la tomó de los brazos y se los pasó por el cuello. Cuando Jasper abrió la boca un poco más, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, pero se dijo que tenía que ir muy despacio porque estaba nerviosa.

—Es la primera vez en mi vida que voy a hacer una cosa así —comentó Alice acariciándole la nuca—. Normalmente, me gusta tenerlo todo muy planificado.

—A mí, también.

—Soy muy tradicional.

—Otra cosa que tenemos en común —murmuró Jasper. Alice sonrió.

—¿Eso quiere decir que las mujeres con las que te acuestas son siempre las mismas?

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Jasper.

—Quiero decir que si son mujeres que están acostumbradas a hacer este tipo de cosas o son novatas como yo. -A Jasper lo último que le apetecía era hablar de otras mujeres.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en que hablemos de otras?

—Porque estoy asustada —admitió Alice. De repente, parecía tan tímida y asustada como Simonetta.

—No tienes por qué estarlo. - Alice pareció dudar.

—¿Puedo mandar yo? Quiero decir, ¿tengo derecho a decir exactamente lo que quiero que hagas?—¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Aquella mujer se mostraba tímida de repente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se ponía de lo más lanzada. Debía de ser que, al ser estadounidense, le iba aquello de la independencia hasta en la cama, así que Jasper decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Soy tuyo, así que haré lo que tú quieras —contestó en tono de broma.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Durante toda la noche.

—¿Y si mañana también quiero estar contigo? -Jasper pensó en su madre y en María y se dijo que por un par de días más no pasaría nada.

—Podría arreglarlo.

—¿Y al día siguiente? Jasper asintió a pesar de que sentía que una tensión nueva y extraña se había interpuesto entre ellos y no sabía por qué. —¿Y el día siguiente también? Y las dos noches, por supuesto. Estaba demasiado excitado como para ponerse a discutir con ella.

—Creo que podría arreglarlo todo con un par de llamadas —Contestó Jasper pensando en su madre—. Ya sabes, obligaciones de trabajo. Ella se sonrojó y asintió.

—Entiendo. Muy bien —contestó—. Entonces, estamos de acuerdo. Estaremos juntos dos noches y tres días. Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, en el hotel, para que no nos vea nadie. Ya me he dado cuenta en el bar de que por aquí todo el mundo te conoce. Sí, todo el mundo lo conocía, claro.

—Como quieras —accedió Jasper.

—Entonces, sigo adelante. ¡No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto! — exclamó Alice ruborizándose por completo—. Tres noches y dos días y, luego, me vuelvo a mi casa. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Jasper asintió aunque se sentía un poco ridículo con toda aquella conversación y aquella ridícula negociación, además de un poco preocupado por lo que iba a decir su madre.

—Tendría que haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo. La mayor parte de los hombres piensan en cómo una mujer puede darles placer, lo difícil es encontrar a un hombre dispuesto a hacerlo al revés —recapacitó Alice—.¿Cuánto? —añadió al ver que Jasper no decía nada. Jasper la miró fijamente. —Supongo que es preferible que lo dejemos claro desde el principio.

—¿Cuánto de qué? —se extrañó Jasper—. Mira, yo creo que podríamos dejar la conversación para luego, ¿no te parece? Es obvio que los dos estamos excitados, así que yo creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es ir empezando…

—No, de verdad, necesito saber cuánto me vas a cobrar. Jasper se quedó helado, como si lo hubiera abofeteado y, de repente, comprendió.

—Te crees que soy un gigoló —musitó.

—Y, naturalmente, quiero saber cuánto cobras —contestó Alice sonrojándose—. ¿Cobras por hora o por servicio? ¿Aceptas tarjeta de crédito? Te lo digo porque no tengo mucho dinero líquido. Si no aceptas tarjeta, podríamos ir a un cajero. Aunque lo había dicho todo de carrerilla, era obvio que estaba muy nerviosa. Jasper la soltó, se acercó al minibar y se sirvió un whisky con agua. Tras mirar el líquido, se lo bebió de un trago. Sin hielo. Alice lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. —No ha sido mi intención insultarte —murmuró—. Creí que preferirías que habláramos de esto para dejar las cosas claras.

—¿Se puede saber cómo has llegado a la conclusión de que… eh… cómo te has dado cuenta de cómo me gano la vida?

—Porque te he visto llegar con dos mujeres mayores y las dos te han besado. ¿Su madre y su abuela? Jasper estaba a punto de explicarle quiénes eran aquellas mujeres cuando Alice continuó hablando. —Una en un Maserati y la otra en un Ferrari. Se notaba mucho. Además, la rubia llevaba un diamante espectacular. «Sí, de diez quilates y que lleva siendo de la familia trescientos años—, pensó Jasper. —Las dos te besaron… como si te adoraran. ¿Aquella mujer no sabía nada del instinto materno italiano? —También por cómo vas vestido comparado con ellas.

A Jasper siempre le había gustado vestir cómodo, con ropa usada, porque le confería la posibilidad de creerse como los demás.

—Comprendo —contestó sintiendo que la garganta le quemaba—. ¿Haces esto a menudo? Me refiero a si viajas sola y contratas gigolós normalmente.

—No, ya te he dicho que es la primera vez que lo hago —contestó Alice avergonzada.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes quién soy?

—Sí, sé que eres un gigoló, pero… no sé… ¿lo dices porque eres muy famoso o algo así? Jasper estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el whisky.

—No te puedes ni imaginar lo famoso que soy —contestó—. Soy el gigoló de las famosas —añadió.

—Entonces, definitivamente, no vamos a salir del hotel. Jasper estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que aquella mujer se lo pasara bien y, evidentemente, aquella situación era toda una fantasía para ella, así que… tal vez fuera el whisky, pero lo cierto era que su fantasía estaba comenzando a excitarle a él también. ¿Por qué no? Hacerse pasar por un profesional del sexo que sabe cómo darle placer a una mujer…

—¿Cuánto? —insistió Alice. De no haber estado sedado por el alcohol, Jasper seguramente jamás habría mantenido aquella conversación.

—Decide cuando hayas probado la mercancía —contestó en tono tragó saliva.

—Una última cosa. Verás, me gustaría asegurarme de que estás sano. Entenderás que una mujer que utiliza los servicios de un gigoló tiene que saber esas cosas.

—Utilizo siempre preservativos de la mejor calidad y me hago una revisión cada dos meses —improvisó Jasper—. Nunca he tenido ninguna queja —añadió dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa con la intención de acabar con aquella ridícula conversación cuanto antes

—. ¿Te das por satisfecha o necesitas un certificado médico?

—Me doy por satisfecha en este apartado —contestó Alice mirando la cama de reojo—. En otros, lo estaré dentro de un rato.

Jasper la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

Por fin.

...

JAJAJAJJAJAJA ESTE CAPITULO ME HACE REIR MUCHO!

Y ESTO SIGUEE!

ESPERO LES GUSTE

PIDO PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES!

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!

A MAS COMENTARIOS, MAS RAPIDO SUBO! ( 5 O MAS REVIEWS Y SUBO)

NO SEAN MALITOS!

DIGAN SI LES GUSTO O SI LES HIZO REIR TANTO O MAS QUE AMI!

SUERTE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. son de Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia no me pertenece**

**Es solo una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 4**

Al sentir que Alice se estremecía entre sus brazos, Jasper sonrió encantado. Cuando la agarró de la nuca, la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó por el cuello, sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga? —le dijo al oído.

—¿De verdad te puedo pedir lo que quiera?

—Me has contratado, así que tú mandas. ¿Te gusta normal o perverso?

—¿Perverso? —se sobresaltó Alice—. No sé…

—¿Qué te apetece que hagamos?

—Quiero que… quiero que me desnudes, que me des un masaje y que me hagas el amor muy lentamente.

—Perfecto —contestó Jasper. A continuación, sin previo aviso, le soltó el nudo del albornoz y dejó caer la prenda al suelo, lo que hizo que Alice se sorprendiera. —Lencería rosa con encaje negro —murmuró Jasper acariciándole los pechos—. Bonito conjunto.

—Me lo he comprado en Illusions —contestó Alice. « ¡Abuela!». Cuando Jasper comenzó a acariciarle los pezones con los pulgares, Alice deslizó las manos hacia la parte frontal de sus vaqueros.

—No, no —murmuró Jasper—. Deja que haga mi trabajo. Para eso soy el… -Lo cierto era que se le hacía difícil usar la palabra «gigoló».

—Procurador de placer —sugirió Alice retirando las manos.

—¿Procurador de placer? —dijo Jasper apoyándola contra la pared.

—Profesional también valdría. Lo que más te guste. Alice sentía la pared fría contra la espalda. Jasper se arrodilló ante ella y comenzó a besarle el ombligo y a acariciarle las piernas muy lentamente.

—Eres bueno —suspiró.

—Todo un profesional —contestó Jasper. Tras recorrer sus piernas con las manos y con la boca, se puso a jugar con sus braguitas de satén rosa, deteniéndose en la zona que cubría el vello púbico. Al sentir la yema de un dedo dentro de las braguitas, Alice lo agarró del pelo y emitió un sonido parecido a un gemido que hizo que Jasper jadeara. —Cuánto te deseo —le dijo bajándole las bragas y llevándosela a la cama. Justo cuando se estaba colocado sobre ella, llamaron a la puerta.

—Servicio de habitaciones —anunció una voz.

—Maldita sea —exclamó Jasper irguiéndose—. ¿Quién demonios ha llamado al servicio de habitaciones?

—Tú —contestó Alice riéndose.

—Ya.

—Según tú, era muy importante que tuviéramos fresas.

—No te muevas de aquí —dijo Jasper pasándole el albornoz. Al volver con una bandeja de comida, la encontró atándoselo. —Estás preciosa —comentó.

—Volvamos a la cama —contestó Alice.

—Las interrupciones tienen su morbo. Te ponen más caliente —sonrió Jasper tomando un cuenco con fruta y sentándose junto a ella—. ¿De verdad has comido tarde? —le preguntó partiendo una uva y compartiéndola con ella.

—No, la verdad es que tengo hambre, pero puedo esperar.

—No. Si tienes hambre, comamos —dijo Jasper llevándola a la terraza. Una vez allí, la hizo sentarse, puso un mantel sobre la mesa, colocó un plato, una servilleta y cubiertos de plata y abrió una botella de vino. Estaba anocheciendo y se oía el canto de los pájaros a lo lejos. El cielo estaba cubierto por unas cuantas nubes que pasaban rápidas sobre sus cabezas y la ciudad comenzaba a iluminarse.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Soy abogada —contestó Alice admirando el paisaje.

—Así que abogada, ¿eh?

—Sí.

—¿Y te gusta?

—Pues… si me lo hubieras preguntado hace dos meses, te habría dicho que sí sin dudar, pero ahora… la verdad es que no lo sé. Lo cierto es que creo que nunca me he parado a pensar si me gustaba o no hasta hace poco. Yo lo único que quería era tener éxito.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Siempre saqué buenas notas en el colegio, quería que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mí, quería vivir en un barrio bueno, tener un marido adecuado y que determinadas personas me aceptaran. Por eso estudie Derecho.

—Entiendo.

—Supongo que funcionará igual en todas partes. Jasper asintió.

—¿Y te va bien? —quiso saber.

—Económicamente, sí. Mi bufete representa a un montón de empresas. Algunas de ellas hacen cosas que yo no apruebo. Por ejemplo, contaminar el agua. A mí me pagan mucho dinero por defenderlas, lo que me permite tener un buen coche y una buena casa, pero, últimamente, me pregunto si eso es todo lo que quiero en la vida. Jasper asintió. —Luego, está lo de mi hermana. Ella ni siquiera terminó la carrera, pero es muy feliz. Está casada y tiene tres hijos adorables. Mis padres están más orgullosos de ella que de mí y la verdad es que no me parece mal, así que últimamente me pregunto qué hago con mi vida, hacia dónde va, hacia dónde quiero llevarla.

—¿Quieres tener hijos?

—Sí, es una de las cosas que tengo claras.

—¿Y tienes pareja?

—Ya, no. James, mi último novio, me pidió que me casara con él y le dije que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una historia muy larga. En un principio, creí que me quería casar con él, pero no era así; lo que yo de verdad quería… —contestó Alice interrumpiéndose de repente—. ¿Pero por qué te estoy contando todo esto?

—Porque te he preguntado.

—Ah. -Jasper untó queso en una galleta y se la entregó. Alice la aceptó y le dio un mordisco. —Lo más extraño es que pedí dos meses de excedencia en el trabajo para venir aquí a pensar sobre mi vida y ésta es la única vez que lo estoy haciendo. Hasta ahora, no me había permitido frenar un poco y recapacitar. De repente, no quiero volver a casa. Estoy harta de lo que hago allí y de quién soy allí. Me parece que mi vida es una pesadilla que no tiene ningún sentido. Ahora mismo, aquí, contigo, me siento bien. Es una locura, pero es así.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —contestó Jasper—. Me resulta increíblemente fácil estar contigo.

—Seguro que les dices eso a todas tus clientas —comentó Alice apartando la mirada. «Maldita sea», pensó Jasper.

—No —le aseguró.

—Ya… Te voy a hacer una pregunta muy personal. No hace falta que me contestes si no quieres. En tu vida de verdad… cuando no estás trabajando como gigoló… ¿los gigolós se enamoran? Aquella palabra no le acababa de gustar.

—Por supuesto —contestó Jasper—. Yo estuve casado. Eso quiere decir que estuve enamorado.

—¿Y mientras estuviste casado también trabajabas?

—Si lo que me estás preguntando es si le fui fiel a mi esposa, la respuesta es «sí». Le fui fiel hasta que murió.

—¿Murió? Oh, lo siento mucho.

—Sí, hoy hace dos años que murió —contestó Jasper con voz trémula. Alice le acarició la mano y Jasper le apretó los dedos. —Murió en un accidente de coche. Estaba embarazada. Yo no lo sabía. Me lo dijo el médico que la atendió.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Pasamos nuestra luna de miel aquí, en Ravello. Por eso vuelvo todos los años en el aniversario de su muerte. Además, mi abuela vive aquí y ya aprovecho para venir a verla. Está muy preocupada por mí. El resto de mi familia también. Quieren que me olvide de mi esposa y que piense en el futuro.

—Pero tú no quieres.

—Mi madre perdió a mi padre hace dos años y, como no dejó que el dolor se apoderara de ella, no entiende que a mí me ocurra.

—Cada persona es un mundo y tú tienes derecho a tener tus propios sentimientos.

—Me vine a pasar unos días con mi primo para recordar los buenos tiempos, pero mi abu… eh… mi amiga, una de mis clientas, te vio, y no pude evitar fijarme en tu sonrisa —le dijo Jasper llevándose su mano a la boca—. Por primera vez desde la muerte de mi esposa, me sentí en paz con el pasado, con su muerte. Mi madre no para de decirme que ella está muerta y yo estoy vivo. Yo no lo entendía. Hasta que te vi.

—Me alegro de que te sientas mejor —contestó Alice acariciándole la mano—. Aunque la perdieras, tuviste suerte de tenerla. De alguna manera, me siento celosa. Yo nunca he conocido el amor de verdad. Mis relaciones nunca han sido buenas. Supongo que por eso he tenido que recurrir a ti, a un gigoló… Jasper se tensó.

—¿Por qué no paras de decir eso?

—Perdona, veo que no te gusta —se disculpó Alice—. Te aseguro que lo que has hecho por mí no se paga con dinero. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Dicen que confesarse es bueno para el alma —contestó Jasper poniéndose en pie y volviendo al dormitorio. Una vez allí, tomó el cuadro del chico en la playa y se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Alice.

—Mucho, me recuerda a una playa a la que yo solía ir. Estaba cerca de casa de mi abuela. Siempre me lo he pasado muy bien con ella. Es la oveja negra de la familia. Su propia hija, mi madre, me tenía prohibido ir a verla porque mi madre es muy educada y el comportamiento de su progenitora, que siempre ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana, le parecía un escándalo.

—¿Saben que eres gigoló?

—No.

—¿Qué les parecería?

—A mi abuela le encanta el amor en todas sus formas.

—No has incluido a tu madre en esa última frase.

—No.- Jasper la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cama, donde la despojó del albornoz lentamente. Cuando la prenda cayó al suelo, Alice deslizó una mano hasta la cremallera de los vaqueros de Jasper. De repente, se encontró desnudándolo a toda velocidad y besándolo por todas partes. Jasper estaba muy excitado. Al ver que se excitaba todavía más, Alice no pudo evitar reírse encantada.

—¿No se suponía que tenía que darte un masaje y hacerte el amor lentamente? —bromeó Jasper.

—Olvídate de eso —contestó Alice—. El plan ha cambiado. Jasper la tomó en brazos y la tumbó en la cama. En pocos segundos, sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo, un ritmo que se remontaba a la noche de los tiempos. Cuando la penetró, Jasper sintió la mayor conexión que había sentido jamás con una mujer. Tras quedarse unos segundos disfrutando de aquella sensación, la agarró de la cintura con fuerza y comenzó a moverse en el interior de su cuerpo.

—Más deprisa —murmuró Alice con la respiración entrecortada—. Sí, sí, sí.

—Debería ir más despacio.

—¡No! Más deprisa. Tras explotar juntos, Alice se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y Jasper se tumbó a su lado, exhausto.

—No creo que pueda andar mañana —murmuró Alice riéndose—. Eres muy bueno.

—Tú también eres increíble —contestó Alice. —¿Eso quiere decir que podemos repetir?

...

No llegaron a los 5 Reviews! :( pero igual aca tienen un capitulo.

MALOOS

En fin, Gracias a quienes si escribieron

Delen, si leen comenten eh ...

5 Reviews y actualizo mas rapido.

Bueno ...

Un beso!


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. son de Stephanie Meyer**

**La historia no me pertenece**

**Es solo una adaptación.**

**Capítulo 5**

Alice sentía cómo se le clavaban en los hombros las tiras de la mochila mientras ascendía por la colina frente al mar. Cuando habían comenzado la caminata hacía unas horas, adentrándose camino arriba por un sendero lleno de buganvillas, la mochila no le había pesado tanto, pero en aquellos momentos el peso se le estaba empezando a hacer insoportable y le dolía toda la espalda. Jasper se había ofrecido a llevársela. ¿Por qué le había dicho que no?

—Necesito descansar —dijo parándose, pues le dolían las piernas y no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones.

—Ya te he dicho que me dejaras llevar a mí la mochila —contestó Jasper quitándosela y dejándola en el suelo—. ¿Quieres que volvamos al hotel?

—No.

Después de haber estado horas haciendo el amor, Alice se habría quedado durmiendo hasta mediodía de buena gana, pero Jasper la había despertado al llamar al servicio de habitaciones y, a continuación, la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había besado hasta despertarla por completo.

—No puedo permitir que te vayas sin haber hecho un tour por la costa de Amalfi —le había dicho—. Hoy es tu último día aquí y deberíamos aprovecharlo.

—A mí se me ocurren otras maneras de aprovecharlo —había contestado Alice con una mirada picarona.

Al final, tras desayunar, se habían vestido y habían comenzado la excursión.

—Me alegro de haber venido porque este lugar es realmente espectacular — comentó Alice sinceramente, fijándose en los maravillosos acantilados que caían sobre el mar—. Había visto fotografías, pero no es lo mismo.

—Las fotografías están bien, pero, a veces, no captan la belleza en su totalidad —contestó Jasper mirándola a ella más que al paisaje. Alice se dijo que debía de ser porque a los gigolós no les interesaban demasiado los paisajes. Además, vivía allí, así que debía de tenerlos muy vistos. A pesar de que a ella sí le conmovía la belleza de aquellos parajes, tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo, así que sacó la cámara fotográfica.

—Tanta belleza es peligrosa —murmuró Jasper.

—Desde luego —contestó Alice haciéndole una fotografía.

—Parece como si desde aquí pudiera salir volando y entrar a formar parte del paisaje, fundirme con él, hacerme uno —comentó Jasper acariciándole la punta de la nariz. Hasta aquel momento, todo con él había sido perfecto. Jasper le había servido el desayuno en la cama y había jugado a ponerle azúcar y frambuesas a sus cereales.

Alice jamás había imaginado que agarrar las frambuesas de la mano de un hombre pudiera resultar tan sensual y mágico. Menos mal que se iba de Ravello en un par de días porque aquel hombre podía crearle una fuerte y peligrosa adicción. Tras beber agua, se pusieron en marcha otra vez, pasaron por unas ruinas y por una casa de labor abandonada, bajo un arco antiguo que en otros tiempos debía de haber sido la puerta de algo. Alice lo fotografió todo.

—Me gustaría que me mandaras las fotografías —comentó Jasper con insistencia. Alice asintió. Había momentos en los que le parecía que lo suyo era una relación de verdad, que lo que había comenzado entre ellos la noche anterior podía ser el principio de algo bonito que les cambiaría la vida a ambos. Tras abandonar la casa de labor, llegaron a un antiguo convento lleno de frescos. En ese lugar, Jasper hizo un ramo de rosa salvajes y ramas de olivo. Tras entregarle una rosa a ella, se arrodilló ante un fresco que representaba a un santo, rezó y dejó el resto del ramo como una ofrenda.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó a continuación—. Te lo digo porque conozco un sitio cerca de aquí que es maravilloso.

—La verdad es que podría comer algo —contestó Alice.

—Muy bien. Jasper la condujo por un camino de vallas de piedra encaladas en blanco y llenas de buganvillas que cruzaba un campo de limoneros y pronto llegaron a otra casa de labor también abandonada. Tras subir por un sendero muy escarpado que dejó a Alice con la respiración entrecortada, llegaron a un lugar en el que, bajo un inmenso olivo, había un banco de piedra desde el que la vista del mar era espectacular.

—Tenías razón. Este lugar es perfecto —comentó Alice sinceramente. Jasper se acercó a ella y la miró con tanta intensidad que, por un momento, Alice se encontró esperando a que la besara. Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a quitarle la mochila. Tras dejarla en el suelo, la abrió, sacó la comida y colocó los bocadillos, el queso y el vino en el banco, entre ellos. A continuación, abrió la botella de vino tinto y sirvió dos vasos. Mientras Jasper comenzaba a comerse su bocadillo, Alice levantó el pan para ver de qué era y, al ver que era de mozzarella, pollo asado, albahaca y aguacate, se relamió de felicidad, pero, en realidad, tenía más sed que hambre, así que se bebió el vaso entero de vino mientras Jasper comía. A continuación, ella también dio buena cuenta de su bocadillo. Comieron en silencio, sintiendo el sol en la espalda. El silencio no se le hizo a Alice incómodo en ningún momento pues era un silencio compartido por dos personas que se sentían a gusto la una en compañía de la otra. Era un silencio maravilloso. Desde luego, estar con él era perfecto, tanto en la cama como fuera de ella.

—El tono azul del zafiro oriental —sonrió Jasper de repente. Alice lo miró y enarcó una ceja. —Es de La Divina Comedia —le explicó Jasper—. En el colegio, tuve que memorizar distintas partes varias veces. Y en la universidad, también.

—No la he leído —confesó Alice.

—Deberías. Los clásicos merecen la pena. — ¿Un gigoló que leía a los clásicos? —Esa frase que te he dicho es de la parte del Purgatorio y describe el horizonte que hay entre el mar y el cielo cuando el Poeta Divino sale de las profundidades del Infierno y llega a la serenidad del Monte Purgatorio —le explicó ofreciéndole patatas fritas que habían hecho en el hotel.

—¿Cómo comenzaste a trabajar como gigoló? —le preguntó Alice. Jasper se atragantó de tal manera con la patata frita que estaba tomando que Alice tuvo que golpearlo en la espalda.

—Creía que había quedado claro que prefiero no hablar de mi trabajo — contestó de manera abrupta.

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas de tu trabajo? Se te da de maravilla. Te aseguro que no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

—¿Cómo no iba a estar avergonzado de mi trabajo? —se indignó Jasper.

—Si no te gusta, déjalo, dedícate a otra cosa.

—Sí, en cuanto pueda hacerlo, te aseguro que lo voy a dejar.

—Yo podría ser, entonces, tu última clienta.

—Tú lo has dicho —contestó Jasper comenzando a recoger las cosas—. ¿Has terminado? Alice se bebió el último trago de vino con cierta dificultad porque se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. ¿Tanto asco le daba? ¿Lo de la noche anterior había sido puro teatro? Al recordar su pasión, su ternura, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no llorar. Para ella, la noche anterior había sido maravillosa. Jamás se había sentido tan cuidada ni tan especial. ¿Acaso para él había sido terrible? Debía de haber sido así. Aquello le hizo daño. Era evidente que los gigolós tenían que ser buenos actores para dar vida a cualquier fantasía que les pidiera una clienta. Pues a Jasper le podían dar un Osear.

—Siento mucho que para ti haya sido un horror —murmuró.

—¿Un horror? ¿De que me estás hablando?

—De anoche —contestó Alice sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos—. No te gustó nada.

De repente, sintió que los brazos de Jasper la abrazaban y la apretaban contra su torso. —Mar, Mar—le dijo con amabilidad mientras depositaba un beso en su sien— . ¿Cómo dices eso? Anoche fue maravilloso. Siento mucho haber perdido el control. Te aseguro que lo último que quiero es que no te sientas bien.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo a pesar de que sé que eres un gigoló y que es imposible que yo no te importe tanto como finges.

—Esto es insoportable —se lamentó Jasper abrazándola todavía más fuerte—. Mar, me temo que no he sido completamente sincero contigo.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, estabas trabajando. Si te resulta tan repugnante tu trabajo, ahora mismo te libero de todas las obligaciones que implica haberte contratado. Por supuesto, te pago el día de hoy y de mañana, tal y como habíamos acordado.

—No quiero tu maldito dinero.

—Me niego a aprovecharme de tu generosidad…

—Para —le dijo Jasper acariciándole el pelo. Mientras se aferraba a él desesperada, Alice sintió como si Jasper dudara.

—No soy un gigoló —declaró Jasper por fin.

—¿No? —exclamó Alice mirándolo.

—No. Ya está. Ahora ya lo sabes.

—Me has mentido.

—Sí. No —contestó Jasper confundido—. Simplemente, te seguí la corriente.

—¿Y quién eres en realidad?

—Jasper Withlock.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas?

—Soy… empresario.

—¿Y esas mujeres mayores que te besaban?

Jasper dudó. —Son parientes mías.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

—Te deseaba tanto que te habría dicho lo que hubiera sido necesario para tenerte. Te sigo deseando, creo que incluso más que ayer aunque me parece imposible.

—Yo también. Oh, yo también. Alice se dijo que, si hubiera tenido una pizca de orgullo, no habría admitido tan fácilmente lo que sentía por él. Debería haberle preguntado quiénes eran exactamente las mujeres mayores con aquellos coches impresionantes. Tenía derecho a saberlo porque se había acostado con él, pero, cuando sintió la mirada de Jasper sobre ella, se olvidó de todo excepto de la sencilla alegría de estar con él ahora que sabía que nunca había fingido. ¡No había fingido! ¡No le daba asco! Jasper la abrazó con fuerza y se perdió entre su cabello. Alice se encontró deseándolo tanto que antes de que sus labios se encontraran ya sentía una felicidad salvaje. Cuando Jasper comenzó a besarla, Alice se olvidó de la comida y del vino. Aquella pasión sólo podía conducirlos a una cosa. Pronto se encontraron los dos con la respiración entrecortada.

—Vámonos a la casa de abajo —propuso Jasper. Alice asintió y Jasper recogió todo a toda velocidad, la agarró de la mano y corriendo llegaron a la casa abandonada. Una vez dentro, Jasper dejó la mochila en el suelo, apoyó a Alice contra la pared y se lanzó sobre ella, besándola, devorándola. De nuevo, la misteriosa fuerza que los había unido la noche anterior se apoderó de ellos. Su pasión era como una ola cuya fuerza los elevaba para dejarlos caer y llevarlos a la orilla de un mundo que ambos desconocían. Al sentir la boca de Jasper sobre uno de sus pezones, a través de la ropa, Alice sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Lo deseaba, se moría por él. Jasper le quitó la camiseta y le bajó los vaqueros. Alice buscó la cremallera de sus pantalones, la abrió y soltó al animal que había dentro, acariciándolo, sintiendo que a Jasper se le entrecortaba la respiración todavía más. A continuación, se arqueó contra él, Jasper la tomó de las nalgas y la penetró.Alice se agarró a él con fuerza, le clavó las uñas en los hombros y, siguió moviéndose, cada vez más deprisa, hasta hacerlo jadear. Jasper llegó al orgasmo. Alice no tardó en seguirlo. Ambos saciados, permanecieron unidos tanto física como emocionalmente durante un momento eterno. Alice se encontró preguntándose qué le estaba ocurriendo. Nunca había tenido una relación sexual así.

—Mar, Mar… Ojalá…

Alice lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas. —Nunca te olvidaré —le dijo sinceramente. Jasper beso sus lágrimas y la abrazó.

—Tenemos dos días —declaró con desesperación.

—Y dos noches —contestó Alice. Mientras se besaban, Alice pensó que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que jamás sería capaz de acostarse con otro hombre sin compararlo con Alice, y se encontró preguntándose si sería capaz de enamorarse y de casarse con otro.

—A mí antes ni siquiera se me daba bien el sexo —comentó.

—No quiero saber nada de tu vida pasada —contestó Jasper en tono posesivo. Así era exactamente como se sentía Alice. Jamás se había sentido tan posesiva con un hombre, pero con aquél… quería que fuera suyo y sólo suyo para siempre. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando aquello si se volvía a casa en un par de días?

—¡Preferiría que fueras un gigoló!

—No, no es verdad.

—¿No lo entiendes? Creía que estaba a salvo contigo —le explicó Alice vistiéndose.

—¿A salvo con un gigoló? —se extrañó Jasper vistiéndose también.

—Sí, porque jamás me enamoraría de uno de ellos. Yo lo único que buscaba en ti era…

—Sexo —concluyó Jasper—. Algo sencillo. Ya lo sé. Te entiendo porque yo lo único que buscaba era utilizarte para olvidarme de mi mujer.

—Esto es demasiado.

—Desde luego, no puedo soportarlo.

Alice se dio cuenta de que Jasper se estaba alejando emocionalmente de ella y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho.

—Los hombres siempre me abandonan —declaró—. Mi hermana dice que es porque soy muy marimandona.

—Yo estoy acostumbrado a las mujeres marimandonas —sonrió Jasper—. Te aseguro que, si pudiera, jamás me separaría de ti.

—¿Por qué dices «si pudiera»? ¿Estás comprometido o algo así? —Jasper se quedó de piedra.—¿Es eso?

Jasper no lo negó. —¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estás comprometido! ¡Y estás aquí conmigo! Me has contado lo de la muerte de tu mujer para que me apiadara de ti, pero la verdad es que no estás muy seguro de casarte con la mujer con la que estás prometido.

—No es exactamente eso.

—Claro que sí.

—Escúchame. Te quiero.

Jasper parecía tan sorprendido por su propia admisión que Alice estuvo a punto de creerlo.

—No, no me quieres. Y, encima, me mientes. Te vas a casar con otra mujer.

—No te he mentido.

—Me acabas de decir que me querías, pero te vas a casar con ella, ¿verdad?

—Déjame que te lo explique.

—¡No quiero oír nada más! —exclamó Alice apartándose de él con furia aunque lo seguía deseando

— ¡Eres un canalla! ¡Eres un miserable! ¡Eres un cerdo! — añadió quitándose del pelo la flor que le había regalado y tirándola al suelo—. ¿Cómo le haces eso a la mujer con la que te vas a casar? Algún día se enterará. Le vas a romper el corazón. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes, no le voy a romper el corazón porque ella tampoco me quiere.

—¿Tiene dinero? —continuó Alice. Jasper no contestó. —Así que es eso…

—Mar, no es tan sencillo —dijo Jasper yendo hacia ella.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No me toques! —exclamó Alice dando un paso atrás. Jasper la agarró de la muñeca y la besó y, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, Alice se encontró emborrachada por sus besos. De repente, se le ocurrió una manera de hacerle daño.

—Ahora que lo pienso, la verdad es que me apetecería acostarme contigo una vez más. Yo quería un gigoló y, al fin y al cabo, tú te vendes por dinero, así que…

—Cállate —la interrumpió Jasper.

—No, no me callo. Quiero acostarme contigo como si fueras un gigoló.

—Como quieras —accedió Jasper arrodillándose ante ella y bajándole los pantalones y las bragas. A continuación, la apoyó contra la pared de nuevo y le separó las piernas.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó Alice sintiéndose completamente expuesta.

—Quiero que recuerdes este día durante toda tu vida —contestó Jasper agarrándola con fuerza de la cintura. Cuando Alice sintió la punta de su lengua en su parte más íntima, subiendo y bajando, lamiéndola, sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. El calor que emanaba de los labios de Jasper llegaba a todos los lugares secretos de su feminidad, era como lava y lava fue lo que sintió Alice ascendiendo por su columna vertebral, llenando todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo, encendiéndola al rojo vivo. En lugar de sentirse avergonzada, se olvidó de todo y disfrutó. Aquel hombre era lo que siempre había querido, así que sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, comenzó a mover la pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás para frotarse contra sus labios y con su lengua hasta que terminó gritando su nombre.

Al sentir que estaba cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, Jasper la agarró de las nalgas y apretó su boca contra su sexo, metiéndole la lengua en la vagina hasta hacerla gritar de éxtasis. Al experimentar la sensación de placer por todo el cuerpo, Alice se agarró al pelo de Jasper con fuerza, sintiendo cómo sus emociones caóticas la rompían por dentro mientras la experiencia la consumía. Cuando terminó, Jasper se apartó y Alice se dejó caer, deslizando la espalda por la pared, hasta quedar sentada a su lado. Aunque, por una parte, quería odiarlo, lo cierto era que le hubiera gustado sentir su lengua en su centro femenino para siempre.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? —murmuró. El corazón le latía aceleradamente y tenía el pelo sudado. También tenía miedo porque había perdido el control por completo porque, de alguna manera, sin quererlo ella, en menos de veinticuatro horas, Jasper la había hecho suya. —Te odio por lo que me acabas de hacer —suspiró.

—Eso te gustaría a ti —contestó Jasper.

—Ojalá jamás te hubiera conocido.

—Lo mismo te digo —contestó Jasper agarrándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué te crees mejor que yo? Querías un semental y contrataste a un gigoló, ¿no? ¿Cuándo demonios te vas a dar cuenta de que ninguno de los dos tenemos la situación controlada? Estamos atrapados. A Alice le hubiera gustado resistirse, pero se encontró abrazándolo también, aceptando aquella relación imposible. Había emprendido aquel viaje con la idea de aclarar su vida, no de confundirla todavía más.

—Eres un canalla —murmuró—. Un canalla de los de verdad, un canalla real.

—No te puedes imaginar cuánta razón tienes en eso de real —murmuró Jasper.

—¡Eres un cerdo! —se indignó Alice pensando en el terrible dolor que le iba a causar separarse de aquel hombre aunque supiera que se iba casar con otra mujer.

—Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría enseñarte una cosa —declaró Jasper.

—Nada de lo que digas ni de lo que hagas podrá cambiar lo que siento por ti — le advirtió Alice.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

...

Uyyy! le dijo la verdad

Ahora falta que le cuente su segundo secreto!:P

Gracias por sus comentarios

y me alegro que les este gustando tanto como ami me gusto la historia original.

Le tengo tanto amor a Alice yJasper que no podia no hacerlo con ellos 3

En fin, 5 Reviews y actualizo!

Besis y suerte!


End file.
